wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilde West 38
7:58:52 PM Felix: Okay! So. When last we left, Kate and Ebenezer were at the hotsprings. 7:59:38 PM Kate: Kate was being TERRIBLY FORWARD. With her husband. 8:01:45 PM Felix: Indeed! Scandalous. 8:02:39 PM Kate: Kate is not very forward, really. Only by the standards of the day. 8:03:32 PM Felix: Yep! Her mother has been alerted. 8:06:01 PM Kate: Kate hopes not. 8:06:14 PM Kate: Kate snuggles her werewolf a bit. Damply. "Think we better head back?" 8:07:55 PM | Edited 8:08:02 PM Felix: Ebenezer: We probably should. 8:08:19 PM Felix: Ebenezer makes no move, though. 8:08:58 PM Kate: Kate smiles at him. 8:10:50 PM Kate: Don't have to *just* yet. I mean, we got all day. 8:11:34 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Good. This is pretty comfortable. They should put hotsprings in houses. Like bathtubs that stay hot. 8:13:15 PM Kate: M'sure they got things like that for rich folks. 8:15:04 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Think so? Maybe we can get your friend Miss Crafter to work on something. 8:17:48 PM Kate: That's a real nice idea. 8:20:52 PM Kate: Could have the most modern house in the county. 8:22:47 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Hmmm. Something to keep in mind. I do have a root cellar under the shop maybe we can put in in there. 8:23:32 PM Kate: Long's we still got a place to put the potatoes. 8:24:24 PM Felix: Ebenezer: That we do. 8:24:55 PM Felix: Ebenezer is gently rubbing the small of her back with his hand. Does Kate have any scars? 8:26:10 PM Kate: Kate has a boatload of 'em, all over the place. She was a scrapper as a kid, and has had a few hits in the line of duty, too. 8:27:27 PM Felix: EBenezer: What's this scar? 8:27:59 PM Kate: Fell out of a tree when I was 12. 8:29:51 PM Kate: Got cut by a branch on the way down. 8:30:30 PM Felix: Ebenezer: How about this one? 8:33:11 PM Kate: Kate squirms. "Shoot, that tickles. Fistfight in a bar, broke out over a cheatin' gambler. Fella pulled a knife, but 'e got knocked out pretty quick afterward." 8:33:30 PM Felix: Ebenezer: On the job? 8:34:48 PM Kate: Yep. 8:35:54 PM Kate: Well. Didn't start out bein', but after you arrest 'em an' they don't come, then it's fightin' or nothin'. 8:36:20 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Ahhh, I see. Why'd you decide you wanted to be a marshal? 8:37:27 PM Kate: To make things right. 8:39:59 PM Felix: Ebenezer: So there was no specific reason? 8:40:25 PM Kate: Well, I just reckon things ain't fair that ought to be, an' some of 'em that are, shouldn't be so. 8:41:35 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Why a marshal, though? Lots of other law enforcement you could have chosen. 8:42:51 PM Kate: Got a wider authority that way. I wanted to travel some. 8:44:11 PM Felix: That makes sense. 8:44:33 PM Kate: Other folks get stuck where they are, law enforcement I mean. 8:44:42 PM Kate: Don't mind stayin' put but I don't like bein' *made* to. 8:46:21 PM Felix: Ebenezer nods! "I get that. 8:46:28 PM Felix: ((Brb.)) 8:47:54 PM Kate: Kate smiles. 8:48:00 PM Kate: Be real nice to have a home to come back to. 8:53:27 PM Felix: ((Back!)) 8:54:03 PM Felix: he smiles, and looks down at himself. "I only have the one scar. I did plenty of stupid stuff when I was a child, but.... never got any scars. They always healed." 8:56:28 PM Kate: Well, sure, you're a werewolf. 8:56:34 PM Kate: ((Also back! I made a sammich.)) 9:00:56 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I took stupid risks when I was a child. When I knew how fast I would heal. 9:03:17 PM Kate: Like what? 9:07:05 PM Felix: Ebenezer: There was a great big oak on our property, with hugh, massive branches. I would shimmy out to the very edges of the branches to see how far I could get before they gave. 9:08:11 PM Kate: You fell outta trees on purpose? 9:10:37 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, not really. But you know how kids think they're immortal? It might well have been true, as far as I was concerned. 9:11:21 PM Kate: Well, I knew you were crazy. 9:13:44 PM Felix: Ebenezer: All kids are crazy. 9:15:13 PM Kate: Was referrin' to how you married me. 9:16:04 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I think that was rather brilliant of me. 9:16:11 PM Kate: Looney. 9:19:58 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I am quite sane, I assure you. 9:21:42 PM Kate: Every crazy fella says so. I like you how you are. 9:22:09 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I don't plan on changing anytime soon. 9:24:04 PM Kate: 'cept shapes. 9:26:46 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ... that will be a relief to be able to do again. 9:28:13 PM Kate: Feels nice too. Like havin' a... hot water bottle, but furry. An' someone you love too. All rolled up in one. 9:28:54 PM Felix: Ebenezer: This is still the skin I'm mostly comfortable in. I guess that's normal, since it's the form I was born in. 9:31:11 PM Kate: Well you know I like this one too. 9:31:57 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Good. 9:32:07 PM Kate: ... a lot. 9:39:10 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I should hope so. You're stuck with me now. 9:39:18 PM Kate: Kate hugs him. "For a real long time." 9:40:26 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ... a real long time. 9:40:39 PM Felix: Ebenezer: werewolves age slow. 9:41:33 PM Kate: That's good, 'cause I don't know as how I do. 9:41:53 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Miss Merril is fifty. 9:43:13 PM Kate: She's real pretty. 9:48:22 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Half-fae. They live longer. So you might have to put up with me for a very long time. 9:49:59 PM Kate: Suits me just fine. 9:53:50 PM Felix: He smiles and kisses you! 9:55:08 PM Kate: Kate kisses him back, and takes a deep breath and goes under the water. 9:56:20 PM Felix: He watches you! 9:56:59 PM Kate: Kate comes up after a few seconds, hair and feathers slicked back. 9:57:05 PM Kate: All right. We better go back. 9:59:19 PM Felix: He smiles. "Right." 10:00:43 PM Kate: Kate climbs out and tries to dry off a bit. 10:03:50 PM Felix: It doesn't take long to dry off it being rather dry and arid in the desert! 10:04:20 PM Kate: Kate gets dressed. 10:09:42 PM Felix: Ebenezer does as well. It's getting close to sunset at this point! 10:09:51 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I'm pretty hungry. 10:11:05 PM Kate: Me too. Shoulda brought somethin', I guess. 10:11:14 PM Kate: Let's keep an eye out for game while we're on our way back. 10:11:22 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Good idea. 10:11:38 PM Felix: roll a d10! 10:12:43 PM Kate: ((9!)) 10:16:18 PM Felix: Woot! Her day has come at last! 10:16:26 PM Felix: You find some game pretty easily on the way back. 10:17:35 PM Kate: Kate shoots it. Or tries; but she's actually good with the rifle. 10:17:55 PM Felix: Yep! You hit it square and clean. 10:19:36 PM Kate: Kate heads back to get whatever it was she killed. 10:21:27 PM Felix: It's a normal, non-mutant animal! You load it up onto Delphine. 10:22:05 PM Kate: Kate does indeed. 10:22:22 PM Kate: Sorry, Eben. Folks here mostly eat meat, an' it's 'bout time I did my share. 10:24:48 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Why are you sorry? 10:25:00 PM Kate: Huntin' an' all. 10:26:19 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I have no problems with normal hunting. Just sport hunting. In places where people don't need to hunt at all. I'm a wolf, after all. 10:26:43 PM Felix: ((brb)) 10:27:07 PM Kate: Well, I'd be 'bout as happy with a potato, but I ain't contributin'. 10:29:41 PM Kate: Got to contribute to them as is providin' for us. 10:32:12 PM Felix: He smiles. "THey'll appreciate it, I'm sure. That was a great shot." 10:32:38 PM Kate: Toldja I was better with a rifle. 10:33:01 PM Kate: Kate walks alongside Delphine now that she's carrying the deer. Or whatever she shot. 10:34:20 PM Felix: Probably a deer! And Delphine can in fact manage both the deer and you. 10:34:56 PM Kate: Kate rides, then. But only as long as her horse isn't stressed. 10:37:24 PM Felix: Nope! Delphine is pretty strong. She's not bothered at all. 10:37:58 PM Kate: ... gonna give you all the apples I can find. 10:38:05 PM Kate: Kate strokes her mane. 10:38:28 PM Felix: She neighs happily! 10:40:46 PM Kate: Kate beams. 10:43:09 PM Kate: Reckon if I didn't like Wilde so much I'd wanna stay on out here. 10:43:29 PM Felix: Ebenezer: With the tribe? 10:44:07 PM Kate: Well, they got good hearts, an' they don't mind feathers. 10:44:45 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I don't think anyone in Wilde minds feathers. 10:46:30 PM Kate: Reckon not. An' I like bein' in a house, too. 10:46:59 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Me too. But I am going to put down some furs. That's pretty comfortable. 10:49:25 PM Kate: I like it too. ... but mostly, I reckon it's you bein' comfortable. 10:52:52 PM Felix: Ebenezer: How do you mean? 10:54:50 PM Kate: Well, layin' next to you was nice in the desert, an' it was nice in the tent, an' nice in a bed. 10:55:25 PM | Edited 10:56:31 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Oh. Well, that makes sense. 10:56:16 PM Kate: Ain't the desert, nor the tent, nor the bed. 10:56:46 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I'm comfortable, then? 10:57:18 PM Kate: Sure. 10:57:19 PM Kate: Kate smiles. 10:57:39 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, you're pretty comfortable, too. 10:59:38 PM Kate: Really? I figured I was real bony. 11:00:53 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Nope. Warm. And soft. 11:02:50 PM Kate: Kate beams. 8:37:31 PM Felix: It's getting dark at this point... Mary takes the deer off your hands and suggest you and Ebenezer eat up and rest up for the ritual. 8:38:25 PM Kate: Kate nods. 8:38:27 PM Kate: All right. 8:38:30 PM Kate: Kate looks for foooood. 8:38:51 PM Felix: They're putting food out! They have some potatoes for you, and some greens. 8:40:47 PM Kate: Kate is *so* grateful about the potatoes. 8:41:06 PM Kate: Kate grabs some food and goes to find Eben. 8:41:42 PM Felix: He's right beside you, getting food. 8:43:12 PM Kate: Wanna eat in the tent, an' rest up some? 8:43:23 PM Felix: He nods. "Sounds good to me." 8:45:00 PM Kate: Kate smiles, and slips into their tent with her plate! 8:45:11 PM Felix: He follows you in, settling down. 8:46:37 PM Kate: Kate sits too, quite close, and devours her food. Savoring each little bite of greenstuff and potatoes. 8:47:24 PM Felix: You can tell he's a bit anxious! 8:47:55 PM Kate: You all right? 8:49:19 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Just... nervous. 8:49:44 PM Kate: 'bout me goin' into yer head? 8:53:30 PM Felix: Ebenezer: the whole thing. What if this doesn't cure me? 8:55:29 PM Kate: Then we'll find somethin' else that will. 8:57:16 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ... this was my last shot. 8:58:06 PM Kate: No it ain't. We still got a month. 8:58:16 PM Kate: Well. Three weeks, anyhow. 9:01:32 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ... maybe there's something else out there that I haven't read about yet. 9:02:10 PM Kate: This is gonna work, Eben. Trust me. 9:02:22 PM Kate: Kate sets her plate aside. 9:04:38 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ... okay. 9:04:44 PM Felix: He lets out an anxious sigh. 9:06:06 PM Kate: C'mere. 9:09:13 PM Felix: He sets his plate aside and inches closer to you. 9:10:16 PM Kate: Kate pounces him onto his back suddenly! 9:12:21 PM Felix: Ebenezer raises an eyebrow! "So what's gotten into you, then?" 9:12:46 PM Kate: Nothin'. 9:12:54 PM Kate: Kate kisses his nose and grins. 9:14:27 PM Felix: He grins back! 9:17:11 PM Kate: Y'know, after all that bathin', you smell awful nice too. 9:19:00 PM Felix: Ebenezer: You always smell nice. 9:21:58 PM Kate: Kate kisses him. 9:23:23 PM Felix: He kisses you back! 9:23:43 PM Kate: Kate endeavors to distract him! 9:24:37 PM Felix: It's super-effective! 9:27:07 PM Kate: Kate is naturally rather aggressive, and just lets herself be this time. 9:29:31 PM Felix: Again, super effective! He is very thoroughly distracted. 9:30:55 PM Kate: Kate keeps snuggling him afterward. Hey, at least he might be more relaxed. 9:32:50 PM Felix: He is! 9:33:29 PM Kate: Mmm. Reckon I could nap. 9:35:47 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Me too. Let's do that. They'll come and get us when it's time. 9:36:24 PM Kate: All right. 9:36:58 PM Kate: Kate curls up with him and pulls some furs over them. She's going to stay awake til he's asleep, though. 9:39:45 PM Felix: He falls asleep after a short bit. 9:40:02 PM Kate: Kate then lets herself nap too! 9:41:42 PM Felix: You're woken up by Mary's voice through the tent! 9:41:47 PM Felix: Mary: It's time. 9:44:04 PM Kate: Kate gently shakes Eben. 9:44:35 PM Felix: He's awake! 9:45:52 PM Kate: C'mon, darlin'. Get dressed. 9:45:54 PM Kate: Kate does too. 9:47:16 PM Felix: he nods, and gets dressed. He grabs his gun, too, as the Old Man said he needed it. 9:49:16 PM Felix: Mary leads you to the Old Man's cave, and then through a passage that winds up, so that you're in a secluded open area a short distance away from the tribe's camp. The moon is bright over you, and there's two pallets of rough bedding laid out side by side. 9:49:40 PM Kate: Kate looks around. 9:49:55 PM Kate: Kate feels good about this! She shouldn't, but she does! 9:51:05 PM Felix: Mary excuses herself, so it's just the three of you. The Old Man sits in front of a small fire. 9:53:14 PM Kate: Just tell us what to do, sir. 9:53:40 PM Felix: He nods. "First of all, I'll need the gun." 9:53:47 PM Felix: Ebenezer hands him his shotgun! 9:56:27 PM Kate: Kate watches. 9:57:15 PM Felix: Old Man: Kate... this is the only object you'll be able to take with you into the dream. Everything else you will bring with you is already part of you, in your spirit. 9:58:48 PM Kate: Make sure it's loaded. 9:59:26 PM Felix: Old Man: You can use your magic, though, if you find it helpful. And you can use what you find in the dream. The gun is not important. The idea of the gun is what you will use. 9:59:42 PM Felix: Old Man: Ebenezer, lie down here. 10:01:49 PM Felix: Ebenezer does so, laying down on one of the beds. 10:01:49 PM Kate: Oh. Well, all right. 10:04:10 PM Felix: The Old Man hands EBenezer a cup with some steaming liquid in it. "Drink this down." 10:04:21 PM Felix: Ebenezer nods, and drinks it! 10:04:39 PM Felix: Then his eyes roll up into his head and he's out. 10:05:48 PM Kate: Kate strokes his hair. 10:06:20 PM Felix: Old Man: Right now, he's creating the spirit world you'll be exploring. I don't know what you'll see. 10:06:42 PM Felix: He tosses something into the fire, which begins burning blue, then sets the shotgun into it. 10:07:22 PM Kate: What do I got to do? 10:13:05 PM Felix: Improbably, the shotgun burns! "Nothing, yet. But when you go in, you'll be looking for something that doesn't belong. It will probably be obvious, in some way... a great dark beast, a black and rotting tree, a sinister man, something like that. That will be the manifestation of this spiritual poison." 10:13:58 PM Kate: An' I got to kill it? 10:15:23 PM Felix: Old Man: You must vanquish it in some way, yes 10:15:54 PM Kate: Right. I'm ready. 10:18:58 PM Felix: The Old Man reaches into the fire and pulls out the burning shotgun. He crushes it to ash in one hand and catches the ash in a small mortar. He mixes the ashes with some other powders from a small pouch and walks over to you. "Sit down beside him." 10:19:45 PM Kate: Kate sits obediently. 10:21:10 PM Felix: Old Man: In the dream, never let go over the shotgun, or whatever shape it takes. It's what binds you to his dream. 10:22:47 PM Kate: Like Tam Lin. Only I ain't pregnant an' he ain't fae. 10:23:58 PM Felix: Old Man: Right. Are you ready? 10:23:59 PM Kate: ((That SHE knows of.)) 10:24:02 PM Kate: Ready. 10:25:43 PM Felix: He blows powder into your face! "Breathe in, breathe deeply." 10:26:07 PM Kate: Kate takes a deep, deep breath! 10:27:32 PM Felix: Almost immediately, your head gets all floaty and you start to black out! 10:28:06 PM Kate: Kate tries to curl up against Eben before she passes out! 10:28:30 PM Felix: you manage to get your head on his chest before it all goes black. 10:31:04 PM Kate: Kate is out! 10:31:25 PM Felix: ((Brb a sec!)) 10:34:41 PM Felix: You come to. Everything's still black. Also, you gots no clothes on. And you're holding what feels like a shotgun in your hand! 10:36:05 PM Kate: Shit! 10:36:15 PM Kate: Kate turns bright red! *Everywhere.* 10:37:25 PM Felix: Luckily you're in a pitch black void and no one else is around! You're pretty sure your eyes are wide open. Then everything *bumps*. Like you're in a coach of some kind. Then you're dressed again! In a DRESS. 10:38:13 PM Kate: ... 10:38:14 PM Kate: Shit! 10:38:23 PM Kate: Eben! 10:40:19 PM Felix: You are in fact in a coach. A very nice, fancy coach. You're in very nice, fancy clothes. Your hair is all done up fancily, too. You have an expensive looking broach at your neck, that, under inspection, has the profile of a shotgun etched on it. The windowshades of the coach are closed. And you are alone in there. 10:40:59 PM Kate: Kate tries opening a windowshade. 10:41:30 PM Felix: London! You think it's London, from Ebenezer and others' descriptions. 10:42:46 PM Kate: Kate taps the ceiling. "Hey, where we goin'?" 10:44:01 PM Felix: Your accent is different, too. Still American, but probably closer to your actual New York accent rather than your cowgirl drawl. 10:44:49 PM Felix: Voice, probably the driver: ... wot? Ambrose Manor, Miss Candlemas. That were where you wanted, right? 10:45:13 PM Kate: ... yes. Thanks, just... just making sure. 10:45:46 PM Felix: Roll a d10! 10:47:46 PM Kate: ((3. Back to Kateluck!)) 10:49:13 PM Felix: Okay! You're moving through a more affluent section of London, through a market district of some kind. 10:50:17 PM Kate: Kate keeps watching, fingering her brooch. 10:53:18 PM Felix: There is a suitcase beside you, probably yours! It's a very nice coach, probably the nicest you've ever been in. 10:54:04 PM Kate: Kate knows something is not right! They are not rich. She doesn't try to murder the suitcase, though. 10:55:01 PM Felix: Actually, all of her clothes are very nice, too. Along the lines of what she was given to wear to the festival. 10:55:24 PM Kate: Kate hopes Eben's there and not his mean ole' dad. 10:57:55 PM Felix: She realizes another think that's off... she's unarmed. Except for the broach that might or might not be a shotgun. 10:58:40 PM Kate: Kate keeps that brooch! 11:00:17 PM Felix: Whatever role she's been cast in, it's definitely not as a marshal. 11:01:18 PM Kate: Kate waits to get where she's going, fretting a bit. 11:04:18 PM Felix: Okay! It takes awhile. The marketplace gives way to large houses, than a row of manors, than a row of estates that get further and further apart. 11:05:45 PM Kate: Kate stares, fascinated. She's never been abroad. 11:06:44 PM Felix: A lot of it doesn't look terribly different than, say, Boston or Philadelphia. Just... older. 11:09:43 PM Kate: Kate takes it all in, wide-eyed, wondering what's up ahead. 11:11:15 PM Felix: Driver: First time in London, Miss? 11:13:37 PM Kate: Yes. 11:15:16 PM Felix: Driver: What do you think of our fine city? 11:16:50 PM Kate: Looks nice to me. Do you think you can drive any faster? 11:18:07 PM Felix: Driver: I'll do what I can. In a hurry, then? 11:20:30 PM Kate: Yes. 11:20:38 PM Kate: Thank you. 11:21:35 PM Felix: ((Roll a d10!)) 11:22:06 PM Kate: ((7!)) 11:24:37 PM Felix: You spot a familiar face in the crowd as you pass! There was a guy who looked just like Fennick. Even had an eyepatch. 11:25:49 PM Kate: Kate clutches her brooch! 11:27:02 PM Kate: Kate doesn't do anything though! She wants to get to the manor! 11:27:16 PM Felix: Okay! You lose him in the crowd. 11:30:33 PM Kate: Kate waits patiently! 11:31:25 PM Felix: Eventually, you pull up to the gate of a stately manor! 11:31:51 PM Felix: Driver: here we are then. Got told to leave you off here, I suppose someone will meet you here, then? 11:32:09 PM Kate: ... I don't know. I hope so. 11:32:15 PM Kate: Kate picks up her suitcase and hops out. 11:32:20 PM Kate: Kate pays the man. 11:34:26 PM Felix: He doesn't take the money. "Been taken care of by Mr. Ambrose, Miss. Though I wouldn't say no to some gratuity, if it ain't ungallant of me to ask." 11:34:37 PM Felix: It's just after sunset. 11:35:41 PM Kate: Kate tips him. 11:35:44 PM Kate: Thanks. 11:37:33 PM Felix: Driver: ... well. Good luck with your performance, Miss Candlemas. I'm sure you got a right nice singing voice, having such a nice talkin' voice. 11:37:47 PM Kate: ... performance. 11:38:48 PM Felix: Driver: Well, yeah. Mr. Ambrose brought you over from the states to entertain at some shindig he's throwin', what? 11:39:01 PM Felix: Driver: In't the story? 11:39:48 PM Kate: ... oh. Right. Right. 11:39:57 PM Kate: Kate 's throat tightens right up! 11:42:30 PM Felix: Driver: Well! You awright here? You want me to wait around some? 11:43:27 PM Kate: No, I'm fine. Thanks. 11:43:40 PM Kate: Kate takes her suitcase, and starts walking for the house! Kate had picked up her suitcase and started walking toward the Ambrose mansion! 8:48:48 PM Felix: Yep! And she's a singer of some kind. 8:50:14 PM Felix: An unarmed singer! 8:51:24 PM Kate: Kate is armed with a brooch, dammit. And her fists. 8:51:28 PM Kate: Kate heads for the mansion! 8:53:08 PM Felix: The estate is quite large, and most of the land is wooded, so you can't actually see the house. You do see a small cart riding up toward you. Not a big fancy coach like you road in here, but the type that is, say, used for short jaunts around a huge estate. 8:55:08 PM Kate: Kate waves. 8:56:52 PM Felix: The driver pulls up beside you! "Miss Candlemas? I'll take you up to the house." 8:57:14 PM Felix: It's an older man in work clothes. Probably the stablekeeper. 8:57:17 PM Kate: Great. Who am I singing for, anyway? 8:58:16 PM Felix: He looks at you oddly. "Mr. Ambrose and his guests, of course. Didn't you know?" 8:59:03 PM Kate: ... which Mr. Ambrose? 9:01:15 PM Felix: Driver: Mr. Milton Ambrose, of course. Owner and proprieter of Ambrose Arms. 9:01:31 PM Felix: ((I don't remember Eben's father's name.)) 9:01:43 PM Kate: ... oh. What about his son? 9:03:15 PM Felix: Driver: Young Master Ebenezer? What about him? 9:03:59 PM Kate: Will he be there too? 9:09:30 PM Felix: Driver: I believe so. Why? 9:09:51 PM Kate: Kate smiles. 9:10:08 PM Kate: I was just wondering. I've heard about him. 9:10:37 PM Felix: He gets down off the cart to help you up! 9:15:05 PM Kate: Kate hops up, bringing her suitcase. 9:15:10 PM Kate: How long have you been with the family? 9:17:20 PM Felix: Driver: Oh, since I was a young man. Mr. Ambrose first hired me as a stable boy. That's Mr. Ambrose, the senior, Milton's father. 9:18:54 PM Kate: Kate smiles. 9:18:59 PM Kate: Tell me about them. 9:25:06 PM Felix: Driver: Well, Mr. Ambrose is a good man, if a bit severe. Always straight with us help. His father left him the company when he was twenty. He had a good head for numbers, much better than his father. 9:26:17 PM Kate: Kate nods. 9:26:30 PM Kate: That's Mr. Milton. And his son? 9:27:12 PM Felix: Driver: Master Ebenezer, he's a good lad. Spends a lot of time in the stable, actually. Think he takes after his grandad more than his dad. 9:29:23 PM Kate: Kate smiles. 9:29:38 PM Kate: ... how old is he? 9:31:03 PM Felix: Driver: Oh. Ten, I believe. 9:34:52 PM Kate: ... *oh.* 9:35:07 PM Kate: Well. I see. I suppose he won't be at the party? 9:35:44 PM Felix: Driver: Oh, I believe he will. 9:40:28 PM Felix: He drives you down the path to the large house! And it is a pretty big manor. 9:40:40 PM Kate: Oh, all right. 9:40:44 PM Kate: ... big place. 9:41:35 PM Felix: Driver: ...not met a lot of Americans in my day. 9:42:47 PM Kate: Kate smiles. 9:42:58 PM Kate: I know we don't have a great reputation. 9:43:27 PM Felix: Driver: Ach, neither do scots, Miss. 9:43:36 PM Felix: He slides into a very strong scottish accent. 9:44:15 PM Kate: Are you Scottish? You seem nice to me. 9:44:45 PM Felix: Driver: oh, I am. But one shouldn't be judged just one where one comes from. 9:46:44 PM Kate: Well, if I'm rude at all I don't mean to be. Our etiquette's a little different, is all. If I do something wrong just tell me and I'll try to do it right. 9:48:35 PM Felix: Driver: Ah, no worries. C'mon, I'll show you to your room. 9:50:27 PM Kate: Kate nods. 9:52:12 PM Felix: He walks you through the large, stately manor! Not as many people around as you'd expect to see in a house this big. "Now, Mr. Ambrose wasn't sure when you'd be in, so he and young Master Ebenezer are not here at the moment." He takes you upstairs, to a guest suite! It's HUGE. HUGEMONGOUS. 9:52:34 PM Felix: It's bigger than Ebenezer's apartment in Wilde. 9:53:12 PM Kate: ... wow, it's beautiful. 9:55:21 PM Felix: Driver: So then. I think Miss Annie is around somewhere in this wing if you need anything, just give a yell. 9:56:40 PM Kate: Miss Annie? 9:57:02 PM Felix: Driver: Oh, she's the maid for this wing. 9:58:38 PM Kate: Oh! Where can I find her? 9:59:06 PM Felix: Driver: I'm not right sure at the moment. She's around. 9:59:58 PM Kate: Kate nods. 10:00:01 PM Kate: I'll look for her. 10:00:25 PM Felix: Driver: What do you need? I can help you out. 10:03:05 PM Kate: Oh, it's just a... a girl thing, that's all. 10:05:23 PM Felix: Driver: Well, tell you what, on my way out, I'll track her down and send her to you. 10:07:59 PM Kate: Thank you so much, that'd be wonderful. 10:08:09 PM Kate: Kate looks appropriately grateful! 10:08:20 PM Felix: He leaves you alone in your large room! 10:09:37 PM Kate: Kate opens her suitcase. 10:09:53 PM Felix: It's filled with girly clothes! 10:11:00 PM Kate: Kate goes through it, just in case there's anything helpful/harmful in there. 10:11:49 PM Felix: nope! Just girly clothes. 10:11:59 PM Kate: (( http://news.yahoo.com/blogs/sideshow/pope-francis-meets-biggest--cutest-fan-220139364.html ... awww. This is a good pope.)) 10:12:02 PM Felix: A voice behind you: So. Alone at last. 10:12:28 PM Kate: Kate jumps. 10:12:38 PM Kate: Kate turns around. 10:13:06 PM Felix: It's Fennick! Just as he looked as he was dying. He's still got blood all over his shirt. 10:14:26 PM Kate: Kate blinks. 10:14:42 PM Kate: You can't be here, I've still got Excalibur on me in the real world. 10:14:59 PM Felix: Fennick: but not here. 10:15:25 PM Felix: Fennick: The only thing you brought with you from the real world that wasn't part of you was that gun. 10:15:40 PM Kate: And you, apparently. 10:16:16 PM Felix: Fennick: Well, this is the bit of me that that I spent at the end to put my hex on you. I might as well be part of you. 10:17:11 PM Kate: Fennick, you're part of me exactly like the turd somebody steps on is part of their shoe. Which is to say, you're not. 10:17:38 PM Felix: Fennick: Well, I'm here, ain't I? 10:18:11 PM Kate: Nope. You just look like you're here. 10:18:26 PM Felix: Fennick: What's the difference, here? 10:18:47 PM Kate: If you're smart, you'll go away and let me do what I came here to do. After all, it suits *your* purpose, as Eben's going to help me go after the men you want dead. 10:23:56 PM Felix: Fennick: Not necessarily. If one of them surrendered to you, you wouldn't kill them. Skel's a stubborn idiot, no way he was gonna give in to a girl. But Winnow and Spira are much smarter. They'll surrender if cornered. 10:24:20 PM Kate: Then pester me when they're cornered. It won't help hurry things up any now. Go away. 10:24:50 PM Felix: Fennick: Because of that damn gun, I can't pester you any other time than this. 10:25:35 PM Kate: And pestering me slows me down, meaning it slows down your own objective. So you probably better not pester me at all, right? You were a son of a bitch, but you did have brains, Fennick. Use 'em. 10:27:42 PM Felix: Fennick: You're wasting time doing all this... werewolf nonsense when you could be going after Spira or Winnow. 10:28:33 PM Kate: No, I'm getting help from them, idiot. If I go alone when Winnow has a troop, I'll get killed. 10:28:54 PM Felix: Fennick: ...how's Marta? 10:29:08 PM Kate: Fine. Why? She yours? 10:29:23 PM Felix: Fennick: Just askin'. 10:30:38 PM Kate: She's a friend of mine, and she'd like me alive too. Another reason for you to stop pestering me. Look, I can take off the gun at some point so you can talk to me *if* you don't pester me when I do it. 10:30:57 PM Felix: There's a knock on the door, and he vanishes! 10:31:17 PM Felix: Maid: Miss? Miss Candlemas? Angus said you needed me. 10:31:20 PM Kate: Come in. 10:32:19 PM Felix: She does! She is a plain looking girl in a maid's uniform. "What can I help you with?" 10:32:52 PM Kate: You're Annie, right? 10:33:11 PM Felix: Annie: Yes, miss.. 10:33:16 PM Kate: How long have you been working here? 10:33:30 PM Felix: Annie: Oh... two years now? Why? 10:33:58 PM Kate: Oh, I just... knew one of the maids who worked here about ... well, she'd've left about 9, 10 years ago or so. 10:36:06 PM Felix: Annie: Oh. That'd be the time poor Mrs. Ambrose passed. Who was it? 10:36:23 PM Kate: Kate nods. 10:36:35 PM Kate: I can't remember. It was a long time ago. 10:36:44 PM Kate: I just wondered if anyone knew what'd become of her, that's all. 10:36:53 PM Kate: (( http://awkwardfamilyphotos.com/2013/10/29/our-little-pumpkin-3/ The baby is like "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!")) 10:38:08 PM Felix: Annie is thoughtful. "Well, old Bess down in the kitchen might know, she's been here the longest, as far as I know." 10:38:56 PM Kate: ... do I have time to go down there before the party and see? I know there's certain things you don't do, but I'm American. So I don't know if this is one of them. 10:39:40 PM Felix: Annie: Oh, we still have a couple of hours. She'll likely be busy, but you're a guest. I'll take you down there. 10:40:14 PM Kate: Kate smiles. 10:40:18 PM Kate: Thank you, I really appreciate it. 10:41:12 PM Felix: Annie: Of course! I'll take you now. 10:43:06 PM Kate: Kate smiles, and follows her. 10:43:14 PM Kate: Are the Ambroses good to work for? 10:44:27 PM Felix: Annie: Oh yes, very good. I have my own room here, the last place I worked I had to share with four other girls. 10:45:12 PM Kate: And all... respectable? I know servants aren't always treated well, and... well, I'm working for them now too, albeit temporarily. 10:46:44 PM Felix: Annie: Oh, very respectable. 10:46:48 PM Felix: Roll a d10! 10:47:00 PM Kate: ((8!)) 10:54:17 PM Felix: You pass by a large painted portrait! There's a man that looks like an older version of Ebenezer, standing beside a seated, pretty woman, with red hair, and a child of six or so. 10:54:57 PM Kate: Is that Mr. Milton? 10:56:27 PM Felix: Annie: Oh, yes Miss, and poor Mrs. Ambrose, and young Master Ebenezer. She died in childbirth, of course. But he had this painted later. 10:56:52 PM Kate: Well, it's a handsome family. 10:58:30 PM Felix: Annie leads you through the house to the bustling kitchen! 11:00:29 PM Kate: Kate looks around avidly. 11:03:08 PM Felix: Annie leads you to an old woman ruliing the kitchen with an iron ladle! 11:03:19 PM Kate: Good evening, ma'am. 11:04:15 PM Kate: I was wondering if you could help me track down a friend of mine--she worked as a maid here about 10 years ago, around the time Mrs. Ambrose passed. 11:04:17 PM Felix: Bess: Hmm? Oh, hello, you must be that Miss Candlemas that Mr. Ambrose hired. 11:04:44 PM Kate: Kate nodnods. 11:04:47 PM Kate: To sing. 11:05:28 PM Felix: She eyes you suspciously. "What was her name, then? We had a lot of help coming and going at that time." 11:06:40 PM Kate: I don't know. ... she seemed healthy, but her... women's troubles always hit her hard, every month. 11:06:42 PM Felix: You do, however, have the feeling that she knows exactly who you're asking after. 11:07:43 PM Kate: It was always hard with her. 11:08:55 PM Felix: Bess: Hmm. You mean Laurel? 11:09:01 PM Felix: She eyes you. 11:11:53 PM Kate: I don't remember what her name was. 11:12:01 PM Kate: ... I think she might've gotten into ... trouble. 11:12:14 PM Kate: Kate uses the euphemism for "pregnant out of wedlock." 11:13:50 PM Felix: Bess: How'd you know her? 11:14:06 PM Felix: Bess: Far as I know, she never went to the states. 11:15:35 PM Kate: Through friends. I just want to know if she's all right, and where she went after she left here. 11:16:18 PM Felix: Bess: Well, I don't rightly know where she ended up. She wasn't really close with anyone here, and she only worked here for a year. 11:17:33 PM Kate: Did she say where she was going? Anything? 11:19:35 PM Felix: Bess: No, it was all rather sudden, one day she was here, one day she was gone. 11:19:48 PM Felix: Roll a d10! 11:22:36 PM Kate: ((7! For Kate that's like a 10!)) 11:24:17 PM Felix: BEss *definitely* has more to say on this, but she's holding it back. 11:25:42 PM Kate: ... please. I just want to help her. 11:30:48 PM Felix: Bess: all right, come with me. 11:33:50 PM Kate: Kate nods, and follows her. 11:35:15 PM Felix: She leaves the kitchen under the charge of one of the other cooks and leads you back to a small pantry. "Can't leave that lot for long, they'll burn the place down." 11:40:29 PM Kate: Kate follows obediently. 11:40:58 PM Felix: Bess: So, how'd you know Laurel? 11:41:22 PM Kate: I didn't, honestly. I heard about her from someone else. 11:41:32 PM | Edited 11:41:38 PM Kate: Someone who wants to make sure she's all right. That's all. 11:47:36 PM Felix: Bess: ... well. I'll tell ye this, the one person in the house she spent the most time with before she left was young Master Ebenezer, while he was still newborn. 11:48:06 PM Kate: Kate smiles. 11:48:12 PM Kate: That sounds about right. 11:51:04 PM Kate: But where did she go? Please, if you know... tell me. 11:51:48 PM Felix: Bess: I don't rightly know. I *do* know that Mr. Ambrose gave her a generous severance. 11:52:39 PM Kate: Bribe. 11:53:04 PM Kate: What was she like? Clever? Kind? Did she have red hair? 11:54:48 PM Felix: Bess goes over to her dresser and opens up one of the drawers, and pulls out a wooden box. "She was... strange. Always stood apart. She wasn't cruel. She was always very polite. She seemed cunning, but hid it most of the time. A lot of households don't want cunning maids, or clever maids. Her hair was black." 11:55:40 PM Felix: Bess: I suspected she might have had some gypsy in her, maybe. Or Chinese. Or even Indian. Not red indian from America, but... INdian. From India. 11:56:30 PM Kate: Kate looks at the box. 11:57:03 PM Kate: Oh, I see. ... I bet she was beautiful. 11:57:34 PM Felix: Bess: Oh, she was, real pretty. 12:00:53 AM Kate: Tell me anything you can about her, please. 12:01:03 AM Kate: What she liked, what she didn't like. If she had any friends. 12:02:38 AM Felix: Bess: Well, like I said, when she wasn't working, she kept to herself. Didn't really haev any friends. Never talked much. She read a lot, though. Spent a lot of time in the library. 12:04:03 AM Kate: ... I'd do just about anything to meet her, ma'am. 12:05:08 AM Felix: Bess opens the box. It's filled with little knicknacks. She pulls out a necklace, a simple one, a wolf's fang on a braided leather cord. "She left this behind." 12:05:50 AM Kate: For him? 12:06:40 AM Felix: Bess: She never said, but I'll give it to him eventually. He's a smart boy, he'll figure it out. 12:07:22 AM Kate: Kate smiles. 12:07:40 AM Kate: I know he will. I just wish I could find her. 12:08:42 AM Felix: Bess: I'm sorry, I don't know where she is. You'd need a witch or something to read some bones. 12:09:03 AM Kate: ... a witch. Yes. All right. 12:09:14 AM Kate: ... she liked to read. 12:09:15 AM Kate: Kate beams. 12:10:14 AM Felix: Bess: Yes. She spent as much time in the library as she could. 12:10:29 AM Felix: Bess puts the necklace back in the box, and the box back in the drawer. 12:12:16 AM Kate: I bet young Ebenezer spends a lot of time in there too. I'd like to see it some time. If it wouldn't be invasive to the family. 12:14:41 AM Felix: Bess: You're a guest. And besides, the library is open to all. 12:15:36 AM Kate: ... I'd like to meet the boy too. If it's all right. 12:16:00 AM Felix: Bess: Oh, I'm sure you will. 12:18:38 AM Kate: I mean alone. Or with you. Not his father. 12:19:43 AM Felix: Bess: I'm sure you'll run into him. You're staying with use for the next couple of weeks, last I heard. 12:23:31 AM Kate: I am? 12:25:00 AM Felix: Bess: Aren't you? 12:25:49 AM Kate: I guess so. 12:25:52 AM Kate: Kate smiles. 12:26:04 AM Kate: Would you show me the library? 12:26:23 AM Felix: Bess: Sorry, lass, I got too much to do. I'll have Annie do that. Kate had intended to see the library with Annie. 8:14:38 PM Felix: Yep! Roll a d10. 8:17:30 PM Kate: ((2!)) 8:18:32 PM Felix: Again, you're struck by how big this place is for the relatively small number of staff working the place. This is reinforced when you get to the library.... it's HUUUUUUUUGE. Vaulted ceilings packed with stacks and stacks of books. 8:19:31 PM Kate: ... how many people're on staff here? 8:22:24 PM Felix: Annie: Hmmm. Maybe twenty? There's the kitchen staff, and the grounds staff, and us maids... yes, twenty sounds about right. 8:23:14 PM Kate: ... for two people who live here? Why don't they close off a wing or something? 8:25:58 PM Felix: Annie: Mr. Ambrose has guests staying quite frequently. In fact, the head maid thinks we need *More* help. A place of this size needs at least thirty, between the house, and the grounds. When Mr. Ambrose isn't entertaining, like during the winter, he keeps a lot less of us on hand. 8:27:02 PM Kate: Oh, I see. ... guests. 8:27:11 PM Kate: Kate suddenly realizes she's going to have to sing. In front of people. 8:27:53 PM Kate: Kate tries to calculate how many people she can punch instead. 8:29:29 PM Felix: Annie: Well, here we are. Can I get you anything, Miss Candlemas? 8:30:24 PM Kate: ... well, I'm used to getting things, and things, for myself. It seems everyone drinks tea here instead of coffee, so... a pot of tea? 8:31:58 PM Felix: Annie smiles. "We can make you coffee, too, if you'd like. Mr. Ambrose quite likes it himself." 8:34:01 PM Kate: In the morning. It's too late for coffee now, I think... 8:35:05 PM Felix: Annie: I'll get you some tea, then. Make yourself at home. 8:38:26 PM Kate: Thanks. 8:38:33 PM Kate: Kate starts looking at the books on the shelves. 8:39:42 PM Felix: Lots of books on pretty much every imaginable subject! 8:40:12 PM Kate: Kate ogles them shamelessly, and looks for one on magic, fae, or werewolves. 8:41:00 PM Felix: There's actually not a lot. Lot's of stuff on animals, but not a lot on supernatural stuff. Roll a d10! 8:41:45 PM Kate: ((5!)) 8:42:55 PM Felix: The library was apparently organized by a madman, but they are sectioned off so you can kinda make sense of it. YOu find a shelf with a bunch of books missing, though. 8:43:31 PM Kate: Kate peers at it curiously! 8:45:20 PM Felix: The surrounding shelves contain books of fiction and the wildlife books. 8:49:08 PM Kate: ... 8:49:10 PM Kate: Kate frowns. 8:49:21 PM Felix: You hear a growl behind you! 8:49:23 PM Kate: Kate wonders if Eben has them, or if his dad took them out and burned them. 8:49:25 PM Kate: Kate turns around. 8:50:00 PM Felix: There's a big black wolf there. Not just with black fur, but just... so black, like it's a hole in the world. 8:50:57 PM Kate: ... hi? 8:53:10 PM Felix: It growls at you and lunges, snarling! It's big, about the size that Ebenezer is when he shifts. 8:54:07 PM Kate: Kate skips back, hands out. 8:54:35 PM Kate: Wait, wait, wait! Who are you? Is something wrong? I'm a guest, I'm supposed to be here. 8:56:20 PM Felix: It flips its tail up, and the tail takes on the shape of a scorpion's tail. It growls, and its eyes are a baleful red as it stalks toward you. 8:59:23 PM Kate: Kate pulls off her brooch and runs at the wolf, pin first, while avoiding tail, claws and teeth! 8:59:52 PM Felix: Roll a d10! 9:01:51 PM Kate: ((6. Still remarkably good for Kate!)) 9:04:32 PM Felix: You avoid its jaws and its tail, but it leaps at you, pushing you back, *through* the empty bookcase and into a weird black nonspace where you go into freefall for a bit before landing in cold water of some kind! 9:05:10 PM Kate: Kate gasps, and scrambles up, brandishing her pin! 9:06:04 PM Felix: The wolf is gone. As is the library. You're in a fountain, and passersby are staring at you. Roll a d10! 9:07:19 PM Kate: ((8!)) 9:07:41 PM Felix: You're not in London anymore. You're in New York City. 9:11:36 PM Kate: Kate clambers out of the fountain hastily and looks around! 9:13:47 PM Felix: Your clothes (unchanged from what you were just wearing in London) are totally dry. No sign of the wolf-monster. 9:14:06 PM Kate: Kate puts her brooch back on! 9:19:07 PM Felix: You recognize this... you're in Central Park. You're not sure why! 9:19:26 PM Kate: ... huh. 9:19:31 PM Kate: Kate finds a bench and sits on it! 9:20:55 PM Felix: You find a bench. It doesn't try to attack you. 9:23:07 PM Kate: Kate looks around for anything familiar! 9:23:39 PM Felix: roll a d10! 9:24:26 PM Kate: ((8!)) 9:26:13 PM Felix: You sit there and you notice a guy. He's dressed rather shabbily for Central Park. Smells even worse. He's muttering to himself and he has a very worn Bible under his arm. 9:26:40 PM Felix: You can't tell how old he is, really, because most of his face is covered by his ratty hat or his overgrown beard. 9:29:44 PM Kate: Kate stands up and goes up to him. "Sir?" 9:30:57 PM Felix: He looks at you. "You! Have you seen them?" 9:32:43 PM Kate: Seen who? 9:33:29 PM Felix: Old Man: *Them.* The devil's children. 9:34:59 PM Kate: Devils Children? 9:35:29 PM Felix: Old Man: Yes! They look *just* like us. But they're not on the inside. 9:36:07 PM Kate: And? 9:38:38 PM Felix: Old Man: They're *evil*. 9:40:06 PM Kate: Kate shrugs. 9:40:36 PM Felix: Old Man: The complanceny of good men! Or women! Leads to something. 9:40:41 PM Felix: He starts to wander off again. 9:42:16 PM Kate: Kate shakes her head, and looks for something *really* out of place. 9:45:18 PM Felix: Roll a d10! 9:45:32 PM Kate: ((1! Go Kate!)) 9:45:43 PM Felix: Nope, nothing here. 9:48:21 PM Kate: Hm. 9:48:33 PM Kate: Kate starts walking in a random direction! 9:50:18 PM Felix: Roll again! 9:51:06 PM Kate: ((9!)) 9:52:32 PM Felix: Much better! Well, crazy relgious guy wandered in the direction of the docks.... 9:52:56 PM Kate: Kate thinks crazies in the park is normal! 9:55:26 PM Felix: Well... kinda. But something about him stood out to you. On a nearby corner, a paperboy sells newspapers! 9:56:17 PM Kate: Kate buys one, and then follows Mr. Crazy. 9:57:09 PM Felix: The year on the paper is 1895. 9:57:41 PM Felix: Which is only a year before the date in the real world! 9:58:17 PM Kate: ... huh. 9:58:21 PM Kate: Kate heads after the crazy guy! 9:58:39 PM Felix: He's not hard to find. How far away are you staying from him? 9:58:53 PM Kate: Kate far! 10:00:01 PM Felix: Okay! you follow him. He's meandering, and muttering, but is generally headed toward the docks. His muttering is getting louder. "I know! I'm going there now!" He says to no one you can see. 10:01:08 PM Kate: Kate keeps following, quietly. 10:02:16 PM Felix: You follow him. About halfway to the docks, he starts running! 10:03:22 PM Felix: Well... jogging. He doesn't seem terribly spry. 10:04:20 PM Kate: Kate hurries to catch up! 10:06:13 PM Felix: Your finely honed law-senses notices that he's got a weapon on under his coat that he's awkwardly holding under his arm. 10:08:26 PM Kate: Kate goes to tackle him! 10:08:45 PM Felix: Roll! 10:11:05 PM Kate: ((4!)) 10:13:27 PM Felix: He starts going faster, and your dress is impeding your efforts to tackle him. He's running to a crowd of folks that apparently just got off a big ocean liner and are filing from the docks onto the street. 10:13:56 PM Kate: STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW OR I'LL SHOOT. 10:15:41 PM Felix: He doesn't acknowledge you! He pulls out the weapon, which is a knife. The knife seems to be covered with something black and gross. 10:16:00 PM Kate: Kate hitches up her skirts and RUNS. 10:18:52 PM Felix: You spot Ebenezer! Like, your Ebenezer. Well, a year earlier, carrying a suitcase, and looking at this bedraggled man who's yelling mangled scripture at him and brandishing a knife. 10:19:14 PM Kate: RUN EBEN! 10:19:34 PM Kate: Kate runs as hard as she can, *willing* herself to catch the bastard before he knifes her husband! 10:20:15 PM Felix: Roll! 10:20:49 PM Kate: ((8!)) 10:22:52 PM Felix: You manage to move very quickly! The raggedy man grows about a foot taller, becomes black, like the wolf.... just a man shaped splotch of black paint, who turns toward you, holding up his knife, which is now much longer and wicked and still dripping with poison. 10:23:23 PM Kate: Kate pulls off her brooch and tries to stab him with the pin! 10:26:36 PM Felix: You stab him! When the pin touches him, you hear a sound like a shotgun going off, and he screeches. Black goo runs out of him, over the broach and your arm, which is getting really cold, by the way. Roll a d10. 10:27:32 PM Kate: ((10, MOTHERFUCKER, YEAH!!!)) 10:30:47 PM Felix: You pull your hand out!! And hold onto the broach, barely. He lunges at you with the knife again, but misses. 10:31:05 PM Kate: Kate stabs repeatedly!! 10:35:21 PM Felix: Bang! Bang! Bang! The flat black goop kinda flows off him and starts sliding away in a puddle, down a nearby stormdrain. And the old man... is just an old man again, and dead in the street! 10:36:02 PM Felix: A couple of policeman are coming over to you. 10:36:23 PM Kate: Kate shudders. 10:36:51 PM Kate: Kate tells them what happened! A derelict from the park told her he was going to stab that man over there (Eben)! 10:37:47 PM Felix: The injuries on the old man don't look like pinpricks, they look like shotgun wounds. And the policemen are looking at each other like they think you're crazy. 10:37:57 PM Felix: Ebenezer: She's right, he ran up to me with a knife. 10:40:19 PM Kate: Kate smiles at him, slightly. Very slightly. 10:41:10 PM Felix: Policeman: ...where's the gun? 10:42:00 PM Kate: I don't have a gun, sir. 10:42:42 PM Felix: Policeman: ...this man was shot three times, it looks like. 10:44:41 PM Kate: I don't have a gun. 10:44:49 PM Kate: Kate lifts her arms and turns around. No guns. 10:45:21 PM Felix: Both of them look at each other! "Well... maybe you should come with us, both of you." 10:45:52 PM Kate: All right. 10:46:34 PM Felix: They take you to the nearest station and leave you sitting there with Ebenezer while they go and explain the situation to a hire-up. 10:47:58 PM Kate: Kate looks at Ebenezer. 10:51:25 PM Kate: You know me at all? 10:53:54 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I should hope so, you're my wife. 10:54:29 PM Kate: Kate beams, and hugs him. 10:54:50 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ... we're still here. So i guess you're not done rescuing me? 10:56:51 PM Kate: ... 10:56:54 PM Kate: ... shoot, you're right. 10:56:57 PM Kate: Kate is crestfallen. 10:57:37 PM Kate: There's usually three challenges. So what's the third one? 10:58:22 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I don't know. What was the first one? 10:58:50 PM Kate: I went to your house. You were 10. I found out some things about your ma. 10:59:13 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Did you kill...whatever you had to kill there? 10:59:28 PM Kate: Tried to. 10:59:52 PM Kate: Not too sure one way or another. That mighta not been the challenge, either. Fennick was there, or it looked like. *And* I found out about your mother. 11:00:04 PM Felix: Ebenezer: What did you find out? 11:00:25 PM Kate: She might've been part Indian. 11:00:41 PM Kate: From India. 11:01:03 PM Kate: She's beautiful, she mostly keeps to herself. And she's really smart--spent all her time in the library. 11:01:26 PM Kate: Polite. Kind to people. Black hair. Her name's Laurel. 11:01:40 PM Kate: She spent a lot of time with you when you were a baby. Before she left. 11:03:55 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Bess told me that. Wish I could remember her. Wish I could find her. 11:04:21 PM Kate: ... I got some money saved up. 11:05:51 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Me too. It's okay. Thank you for looking, though. 11:06:07 PM Kate: It'd be enough to hire somebody. And I got connections in Europe. 11:06:57 PM Felix: Ebenezer: What kind of connections? 11:07:20 PM Kate: Law enforcement, mainly. Folks who find people. 11:09:45 PM Kate: I'm not local law, remember? I've worked with folks from France, England, Mexico, lots of places. 11:11:17 PM Felix: Ebenezer smiles. "Right. Well. Thank you for asking after her. I was ten, you say?" 11:11:57 PM Kate: Ten. I was a singer your father hired. 11:12:36 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Hmm. I wonder why you were a singer? 11:13:10 PM Kate: I was going to ask you that. 11:13:21 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, you do have a fine voice. 11:13:28 PM Kate: Kate reddens a bit. 11:13:35 PM Kate: Thanks. 11:21:26 PM Felix: He looks around. "...we've been here for awhile." 11:22:03 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ... I think you'll eventually go back to when I was ten. Now's the time to ask me any questions, I think. 11:22:21 PM Kate: There was a black wolf in the library that attacked me. 11:22:34 PM Kate: You're not black when you turn, so I'm guessin' that's what's out of place, what I need to kill. 11:23:04 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Sounds about right. 11:23:19 PM Kate: I don't want to sing. 11:23:56 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ... but you're not singing in front of anyone, not really. 11:24:32 PM Kate: I don't know the *words.* 11:25:47 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Words to what? 11:26:10 PM Kate: *Anything.* 11:26:15 PM Kate: I'm supposed to be some kind of opera singer. 11:28:39 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Hmm. Well. There's a bunch of music books in the library. 11:29:44 PM Kate: I don't read *notes.* 11:29:46 PM Kate: I got to *hear* it. 11:30:40 PM Kate: ... when did you start music lessons? 11:30:54 PM Felix: When I was seven or so, I think. 11:31:14 PM Kate: Then we can go to the piano and you can play it for me. 11:31:28 PM Kate: ... what about languages, what time did you learn all that? 11:32:54 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ... since I started schooling, really. 11:33:08 PM Felix: Ebenezer: My father made sure I was taught latin first. 11:33:25 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Think I learned Latin and French around the same time. 11:34:05 PM Kate: Latin and French. You can teach me how to say Latin an' French, and I can sing it after you play it for me on the piano. 11:34:06 PM Kate: If I have to. 11:34:16 PM Kate: I'm still hoping to kill it and get out. 11:35:16 PM Kate: ... I need to hurry, Eben. 11:36:12 PM Felix: Ebenezer nods. "I know. How did you end up here?" 11:37:29 PM Kate: I fell when I attacked the black wolf in your library. 11:38:42 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ... and then you ended up here? Maybe if you go back to where you ended up here you can go back to the library? 11:39:26 PM Kate: ... and stand in the fountain? 11:39:56 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Fountain? 11:42:15 PM Kate: In the park, where I met the madman tried to stab you. 11:43:11 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Oh. Well, yeah, you can try that. I don't know what else you can do. I feel like I'm just kind of an observer here, you're the only one that can change things. Maybe you can just will yourself back. 11:44:57 PM Kate: ... one thing first. 11:45:00 PM Kate: Kate kisses him. 11:45:09 PM Felix: He kisses you back! 11:46:56 PM Kate: Kate finishes kissing him and *wills* herself back to the mansion. 11:47:02 PM Felix: Roll a d10! 11:49:13 PM Kate: ((6!)) 11:50:19 PM Felix: Okay! you end up back at the mansion! And we're gonna leave it there.